


I can't believe you don't trust me

by petertonystark



Series: starkerbingo2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Peter hurts himself and gets a bruise. Tony acts cold toward him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starkerbingo2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	I can't believe you don't trust me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

Peter was a clumsy guy. That was a known fact. Everybody who met him could attest to that. He would trip on his own feet way too often or would hit himself on ramdom pieces of furniture. 

It is that clumsiness that resulted in him somehow getting a bruise on his neck. It could easily be confused with an Hicky but Peter didn’t even notice.

He had been in the lab when it happened, waiting for Tony to come back from work. When FRIDAY told him that his lover was home Peter immediately went to greet him. He hadn’t even seen Tony that morning due to the fact that his boyfriend had an early meeting. 

Tony was waiting for him with open arms but prevented Peter to get into them when he noticed the bruise. He frowned before asking « What’s this on your neck sweetheart ? »

Peter blushed and didn’t look into Tony’s eyes due to his embarassement. 

« The bruise ? It’s nothing Tony don’t worry about it. How was you day ? »

Tony didn’t answer Peter and went to the kitchen. Peter was a little bit confused. He got bruise on a daily basis. Why did this one make Tony act all weird ?

« Tony ? Is something wrong ? »

Tony didn’t answer him so Peter got closer to his lover and repeated his question. This time Tony turned to him and saractically answered. 

« I don’t know Peter is there ? »

Peter was really confused now. What had he done in the barely ten minutes since Tony came home ?

« Well I would say nothing is wrong. But you’re acting all weird and It’s making me confused. »

Tony laughed at that. 

« I’m acting weird ? » He asked incredously. 

Peter shrugged. 

« Well yeah. I wanted to give you a hug and suddenly you don’t even want to be close to me. So did something happened ? Did I do something I am not aware off ? »  
« Not aware of… » Tony muttered. Then before Peter could speak asked. 

« So, if you did nothing and everything is alright… Care to tell me how you got the hicky ? »

Peter was more than confused now. He had a hicky ? 

« I don’t have a hicky Tony. »

« Oh sorry… Your bruise » he said, mimicking quoting marks for the word bruise.

That’s when Peter understood. Tony thought that his bruised was a hicky. He was about to correct him when he felt hurt. Tony didn’t trust him ? He had told him it was a bruise and his lover knew how clumsy he was. So Instead of telling Tony just that he said « I can’t believe you don’t trust me. » and then went to grab his jacket and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo


End file.
